Angel with a Shotgun
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: It's up to Cas to save Ziva before it's too late. -A continuation of The Stranger in the Bar **Discontinued until further notice**
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go :)**

* * *

"Get up!" A big, booming voice snarled down at Cass. When the angel neglected to comply, a boot connected with his side. He coughed, pain shooting through his body, tasting blood in the back of his throat. He was really starting to hate the fact that he fell.

"Get up!" the voice repeated and again, Cas took a boot to the side when he stayed down. "Get up or I'll kill you." When Castiel still remained on the ground, his adversary laughed; a deep, bone chilling laugh and said, "Weak and pathetic. That's what you've become." He stepped away from Cas. "Fine, if you will not get up for your life. Perhaps you'll do it for the life of your human."

Cas felt hairs tear from his scalp as his head was forcibly lifted. His eyes landed on her bruised and bloody face as a tall, well-built man dragged her into the room. "Ziva," he whispered as his hair was let go. His head fell back, against the floor, with an audible thud and he momentarily saw stars.

"Either you get up..." Ziva's cries filled the room. "...or I kill her." Cas knew she was strong, but no one could withstand that kind of power. He couldn't believe he had gotten her into this. What was he going to do?

**SPN/NCIS**

**1 Week Earlier…**

Castiel couldn't get her out of his head. It had been a week since they had met each other in the bar, but it seemed like a lifetime since he had seen her last.

"Whatcha doing?" Dean asked jumping over the back of the motel's dusty couch and landing heavily next to the angel.

"Nothing," Cas replied without looking up from his drawing. Jimmy Novak wasn't much of an artist, something that disappointed Castiel greatly, but he knew enough to admire the work Cas was putting into the sketch.

"What are you drawing?" Dean asked trying to catch a peak of the page.

"It is nothing," Castiel insisted closing the cover. Ever since he had fallen, and started losing his powers, he had taken up drawing. It was the only way he could really capture heaven since he wasn't allowed access anymore. Of course, he hadn't exactly been drawing heaven lately.

"Seriously Cas, you usually let me see what you draw."

"Dean, it is not of import… Hey!" Cas exclaimed when the hunter wrenched the sketch pad from the angel's lose grasp and sprang to his feet. He stayed out of the angel's reach as he flipped to the most recent picture.

"Who's this?" the hunter asked staring at the sketch, his eyebrows waggling. "You finally get yourself a girlfriend?"

"She is not…" Cas snapped trying to snatch the sketchpad out of Dean's hands. "She is someone I met a week ago when we spent some time in D.C."

"That wiccan case?" Dean asked curiously, backing away from the angel, flipping to a few more, recent drawings.

"Precisely," Cas replied irritated.

"Cas, dude, this girl is on six of these pages. Is this what you've been drawing lately? Are you sure…?"

"She is _not_ my girlfriend," Castiel insisted finally managing to get his sketchpad away from Dean. "I am perfectly entitled to have friends outside of you and Sam." Cas was getting testy, something that was slowly becoming a regular thing for him, especially when he was dealing with Dean.

"So, she's your friend?" Dean pried eyeing the sketchpad.

"You couldn't call…"

"Okay, so if she's not your girlfriend, or even your friend, then what is she?" Dean's green eyes widened. "Are you stalking this poor girl? Cas, you kinky bastard."

"I'm not stalking…" Castiel sighed in frustration. He hung his head, letting his chin rest on his chest, and took a deep breath. Slowly, he picked his head back up and said, "Did you find a new case or are we continuing this insane search for The Colt?"

"You know, the search would go a hell of a lot faster if you had that nifty sensing power," Dean commented crossing the room to the tiny fridge. He opened it, taking out a beer.

"I told you several times; since I fell I have been slowly losing my powers." That annoyed Cas the most. He used to be able to fly wherever he wanted, smite and sense evil, become invisible; do things that humans couldn't even dream up. Now, he had to take a hefty break every time he flew more than ten miles. It could be a pain when he was trying to find God.

"You're a bit whiny for an angel," Dean commented taking a swig of his beer. "You're like a shorter, nerdier version of Sam."

"Where is Sam?" Castiel asked hoping to change the subject.

"Looking for a hunt," Dean replied draining his beer. He placed the bottle on the counter and turned to the fridge to grab another. "So, to answer your question, no we don't have a case, but we will."

"And The Colt?"

"We'll find it when we find it," Dean muttered popping the top off his second beer.

"I still doubt the colt is going to work," Castiel commented sitting back on the couch and flipping his sketchpad open.

"Yeah, Cas, I heard you the first twenty times. Just go back to drawing your girlfriend."

"She's not my…" Cas let his words die on his lips, shaking his head. There was just no point in arguing with Dean. He'd keep calling Ziva his girlfriend whether it was true or not.

He returned to his drawing, thinking of Ziva. He hadn't even meant to run into her at that bar. He even thought about walking away when she started talking to him, but for some reason he couldn't will himself to move. There was just something about her; something he couldn't put his finger on. He knew Dean would make another joke about him stalking her, but Cas was not stalking her, he just couldn't stop drawing her.

Suddenly, there was a painful ringing in his ears, and both his sketchpad and pencil fell to the floor. Castiel cried out, clutching his head, very much aware of Dean kneeling next to him, but he ignored the hunter as he took in the images.

A demon, lurking around Sam, zeroing in on him, ready to strike when he least suspected it. As the ringing subsided, his vision slowly returned, and he turned to look at Dean.

"Cas, what is it?" Dean asked slowly, obviously reading something on the angel's face.

"We must go now," Cas responded, ignoring Dean's question. He grabbed the hunter's arm and disappeared, leaving behind the fluttering of wings and his sketchpad, open on Ziva's face, looking up at the ceiling.

**SPN/NCIS**

Raphael appeared in the Winchester's room seconds later, knowing the images he sent to his brother would keep him busy for a while. He couldn't sense the two hunters, but he knew they had been there, he could sense Castiel. The bane of his existence; the one thing standing in the way of the angels getting Dean Winchester and the demons getting Sam Winchester. Had it not been for Castiel, those boys would already be harboring Lucifer and Michael. Had it not been for Castiel, Raphael would have finally achieved peace on earth.

His brother continued to thwart every plan Raphael had, continued to kill every solider that was thrown at him, and it was all for the Winchesters. If Raphael didn't need them so badly, he would have just done away with them, taken his brother's last remaining ties to this world, made it a hell of a lot easier to kill him. Now, he had no way of breaking his brother. There was nobody else Castiel cared for…

The dark angel stopped, glancing down at the sketchpad lying on the floor. A picture of a young woman looked up at him, and Raphael could sense the time, effort, patience, and _care_ Castiel had put into the drawing. There was something about this girl, something that drew Castiel to her, and a smile slowly spread across his face. He may have found a weakness after all.

* * *

**I have no reason to be writing this story other than the fact that I wanted to try out a different couple (I won't say 'new' because someone, somewhere out there, must ship these two. I don't want to be alone :() Besides, I did promise a continuation of The Stranger in the Bar.**

**So, let me know if you would like a second chapter, and if not well, I guess it's back to the 'drawing boards.'**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, they are not mine nor will they were be, and let me know if I am really alone in shipping these two :)**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favs last chapter. You guys are awesome and I am so glad I am not alone with this weird pairing :)**

* * *

"I don't understand it either, Dean," Cas said slowly as he followed the two hunters towards their motel room. "I swear I saw Sam in danger."

"But he's fine, man," Dean responded gesturing to the man in question. "Not even a scratch on him." Castiel would have to be deaf to miss the relief in Dean's voice. The angel knew his hunter friend hated seeing his family in any type of danger. Cas felt a little guilty for making Dean worry, but he knew what he saw.

"Look, Dean, I know what I saw," the angel said slowly. "I saw…"

"Cas, buddy, we believe you. Trust me, we do, it's just…"

"I'm fine," Sam finished for his brother, giving Castiel a small, reassuring smile. "There's nothing wrong with me. No demons, no angels, nothing attacked me."

"I can see that," Cas replied watching as Dean unlocked the door. "I just…" the angel trailed off, just as Dean opened the door, eyeing the room cautiously.

"What's up?" Dean asked curiously, eyeing his friend warily.

"There was an angel in your room," the dark-haired, blue-eyed celestial being informed the two hunters.

"Yeah, you're right…"

"No, not me," Cas interrupted Dean, still eyeing the room cautiously. "He was here while we were gone."

"Do you know who he was?" Dean asked slowly, taking half a step away from the room. Anybody who didn't know him wouldn't have noticed, but Cas did, and he didn't blame his friend. Lately, the angels couldn't be trusted anymore than the demons.

"No, I…" his eyes turned white for a moment as Castiel tried to tap into his remaining powers. Unconsciously, he stepped forward, brushing past the Winchesters, stopping just inside the doorway. A quick flash hit him, gone just as quickly, but he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure.

"We must leave now," he said quickly, his sight returning, his eyes switching back to blue. Quickly Cas crossed the threshold, ignoring the protests from the Winchesters, and began tossing what little stuff they unpacked onto their beds.

"What's going on?" Dean demanded grabbing the angel's arm, forcing him to look at him.

"Dean, we don't have…" Cas started yanking his arm from Dean's grasp, returning to his task. He let out a deep breath, stopping, clutching John Winchester's journal in his hands, and softly said, "Raphael was here."

"Wait, Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel was here?" Dean asked slowly, eyeing Cas cautiously.

"Yes," Castiel responded after a short pause, the reference taking a moment to click from the last time Dean used it. "He was here."

Dean shared a quick, worried look with Sam before he took his father's journal from Castiel and said, "Then let's get the hell outta here."

N**CIS/SPN**

"What's an eleven letter word for obnoxious?" Tony asked curiously, feet propped up on his desk, pen sticking out of his mouth, glancing down at a crossword. Ziva was quiet for a moment, thinking, and finally said, "Tony DiNozzo."

"Ha ha," he replied sarcastically, rolling his head towards McGee. "What about you, McThesaurus? Do _you_ know an eleven letter word for obnoxious?"

"I don't know, Tony, I think Tony DiNozzo fits perfectly," McGee teased lightly, sharing a quick smirk with Ziva.

"You two are killing me with your antics," Tony retorted placing his feet on the floor. He leaned forward, bringing up Google on his computer, about to search for the word, when the elevator opened and Gibbs stepped off. "Gear up," he called carrying his patented cup of coffee across the room, moving towards his desk. "We've got a dead marine."

After the three younger agents gathered their packs, and Gibbs grabbed his gun and badge from his desk, the foursome headed towards the elevator. As the doors opened, and they piled inside, Tony curiously asked, "Hey boss, what's an eleven letter word for obnoxious?"

"Tony DiNozzo," Gibbs responded deadpanned just as the elevator closed.

**NCIS/SPN**

Ziva had seen a lot in her short life. Some things were pleasant others not so pleasant. She'd seen death up close, fought foes both bigger and stronger than her, and actually managed to come out on top. She was a fighter, a warrior of sorts, but not once had she ever seen this.

The marine was lying in the middle of the floor, on his back, his face turned to the left. He looked relatively unharmed, no sign of a stab wound, gunshot holes, poisoning, nothing to suggest how he died; except his eyes. His eyes had been burned out of his skull.

"They say the eyes are the windows to the soul," Ducky commented slowly as he and Palmer knelt next to the dead marine.

"I wonder who did this to him," Jimmy said softly, handing the liver thermometer over to Ducky.

"Only time will tell Mr. Palmer," Ducky replied and the two MEs got to work.

"It looks like he put up a fight, boss," Tony stated gesturing to a bloody blade a few inches from the marine's hand. He then proceeded to glance around the wrecked warehouse and murmur, "One hell of a fight."

"He's not the only one," McGee called from across the room. Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony followed his voice, stopping next to another body. This one had a hole in its gut, standard stabbing victim, nothing weird about her, except for the dark outline of, what appeared to be, wings on either side of her body.

"What do you think, Gibbs?" Ziva asked quietly studying the body.

"I'm not thinking anything, yet," Gibbs responded and then proceeded to hand out jobs.

As Ziva and McGee began their assigned task, the former noticed Tony standing by the body, eyeing it warily, toying with his cell phone. He looked as if he was struggling with a very hard decision, and Ziva knew the exact moment he made his choice.

He sucked in a deep breath, slapped on a faux-sheepish grin (one Ziva would have believed had she not seen it for herself), and said, "Hey boss." Gibbs glanced over at Tony, lifting one eyebrow. The younger man chuckled and stated, "I left something in the truck. You mind if I get it?"

The older man rolled his eyes, but nodded, waving Tony away and returning to his pictures. As DiNozzo headed towards the warehouse exit, Ziva debated whether to follow him or not, but thought better of it when he felt Gibbs' eyes on her back. With a sigh, making a mental note to ask Tony what he was up to later, she returned to work.

**NCIS/SPN**

The Winchester and Cas were barely on the road for three hours when Dean's glove compartment started ringing. He shared a quick glance with his angel buddy and brother, wondering who in the hell would be calling him. He didn't have many friends, those who would most likely be calling were in the car with him, and Bobby would have just called Dean's current cell phone.

Eyebrows raised, Sam opened the glove compartment, dug around their phones, and pulled out an old flip phone Dean hadn't used in three years. He checked the screen, furrowed his eyebrows, and then handed the phone to Dean.

Giving his brother a questioning look, Dean took the cell and flipped it opened. "Hello?" he answered cautiously.

"_Dean?"_ Wait, he knew that voice. How did he know that voice? "_It's Tony DiNozzo."_ Right, DiNozzo, the Navy cop.

"Hey," Dean replied wondering why Tony was calling all of a sudden. He remembered Sam mentioning, a while back, that he had given Tony one of their cell phone numbers, but Dean had always assumed Tony would never use it. It appeared he was wrong. "What's up?"

"_Do you…"_ Tony trialed off, obviously unsure how to continue. He cleared his throat, trying again, "_Do you know of anything that burns eyes from somebody's skull? Or leaves behind wing prints when they die?"_

"Why are you asking me this?" Dean asked slowly, already turning the car around, ignoring the questioning looks Sam and Cas threw him. They were heading towards the west, away from their motel and Raphael, but it sounded like they were needed elsewhere. It wasn't lost on him that they had been driving away from one angel only to be driving towards another potential angel, but his sorta friend was in trouble, maybe, and he was going to help him as best as he could.

"_It's just…" _Tony sighed, and Dean could almost see him running a hand through his hair. "_I'm probably being paranoid."_

"Give us a day. We'll be there soon," Dean responded and hung up, no doubt freaking the Navy cop out.

"What's going on?" Sam questioned curiously.

"How would you guys feel about taking a trip to our nation's capitol?"

* * *

**I debated whether or not to have Tony and Dean know each other, but then I decided why not. So, yes, this is a continuation of my story Between Friends, too. So, if you haven't read it it's basically the story of Dean and Tony becoming friends. Nothing special.**

**Anyway thanks for reading, leave me a comment if you can, and I do not own these characters.**

**See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I bet you guys are as surprised as I am that I'm updating this. Well, I guess we'll be surprised together.**

**So, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites last chapter. I will try to have the next chapter up quicker next time, leave me a comment if you can, and thanks for reading.**

**Anything recognizable is not mine...**

* * *

Tony sat outside a ratty looking motel, shuffling a folder in his hands. He had been parked out front for the better part of two hours, periodically checking his phone. It had gone off seven times, three of the calls from Ziva, two from Abby, and two from McGee. He had ignored each one. This was something they couldn't help him with, and he didn't really need their help. He'd dealt with the Winchesters before, he knew how they operated, and they weren't going to like having a bunch of agents hanging around them; especially Dean.

A familiar car parked next to Tony's and three people got out. While the taller and shorter of the group moved to the back of the trunk, the middle walked towards DiNozzo's car. He opened the passenger door, ducking inside.

"What are we dealing with?" Tony asked the moment the door was closed.

"Let me see the case file," Dean replied reaching for it.

"Not until you tell me," DiNozzo retorted pulling it out of the younger man's reach.

With a sigh, and a flicker in his eyes that told Tony he contemplated diving across the seat and wrenching the folder form the older man's hand, Dean said, "Angels and demons."

"You know, the sad part is I am not surprised they exist," Tony murmured handing the file over. "Sometimes I wonder why I put up with you."

"I'd like to think it's because of my perky nipples," Dean stated sarcastically, flipping through the file, his eyes scanning each page. DiNozzo merely rolled his eyes and watched as Sam and Dean's teleporting friend Cas walked past his car, each one sparing him a single glance before heading into a nearby room.

"How sure are you that it's angels and demons?" Tony asked curiously glancing at the file in Dean's hands.

"Pretty frigging sure," Dean responded closing the file with almost inaudible snap. He then turned to the door as he said, "Well, we'll call you if we…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tony said quickly, grabbing the younger man's arm. "You're not doing this without me. You need me."

"Tony, you've dealt with the bush-league side of the supernatural. I'm not dragging you into this fight."

"You don't have a choice," DiNozzo replied, letting Dean's arm go. He then got out of his car and headed towards the room, calling over his shoulder, "You coming or what, kid?" He heard Dean grumble something as he, too, exited the car.

He easily caught up to DiNozzo, muttering, "This could get you killed."

"We all gotta die sometime," Tony murmured shrugging. "Why not go out doing something good?"

Dean was quiet for a moment, thinking over what DiNozzo had just said, and eventually stated, "It's your funeral."

"And I expect flowers from you," Tony retorted jestingly, catching the small flinch Dean barely managed to withhold. "Relax, Dean, it's a joke. Nothing bad is going to happen to me." He then clapped the younger man on the shoulder and continued ahead of him, but he still couldn't shake the feeling he just cursed himself.

Of course, that could just be the kneejerk reaction to working with the Winchesters. Tony wasn't completely sure.

Cas and Sam looked up when Tony walked inside the room. The former sat on the edge of a very uncomfortable looking, mustard yellow couch, flipping through a leather journal while the latter unpacked a few things from his bag.

"Hey," Tony greeted the two with a smile.

"Tony's decided it just wasn't a party without him," Dean commented dryly pushing past the older man, tossing the file at Sam. He moved across the room, taking a seat next to Cas on the couch, and said, "So, Special Agent DiNozzo, can you describe the crime scene to us?"

"There was a dead angel _and_ demon," Cas pointed out before Tony could respond, his eyes still glued to the journal.

"What he said," Tony replied eyeing the dark haired man warily. "How did you know…?"

"It is not of import," Cas responded closing the journal. He turned to Dean and continued, "I need to see the scene to tell you more."

"There are pictures." DiNozzo pointed at the file in Sam's hand, making a mental note to grill Dean about his teleporting friend later.

"It will not do." The blue eyed man spared Tony a quick look before returning his gaze to Dean.

"Can you get us into the scene?" Dean asked curiously, glancing at DiNozzo.

"Not tonight, but one of the bodies was a marine. I might be able to get you into the morgue to see it."

"What about your M.E. friend?" Dean questioned ignoring the curious look Sam threw him.

"Palmer and him are usually gone by now," Tony replied checking his watch. "But we're going to have to wait another hour to go."

"Why?"

"My boss usually goes home by that time."

"We can deal with your boss," Dean stated with a smug smile.

"Trust me; you don't want to run into my boss."

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Cas informed Dean in-what he probably thought was-a whisper. "He's an ex-marine, lost his wife and daughter in a car accident over ten years ago. He's an ex-sniper, too. Probably would be better if you waited, Dean."

"How do you _know_ all that?" Tony eyes rested on the dark haired man, watching him warily.

"The same way I know that your name is Anthony DiNozzo, you lost your mother when you were eight, and you have a very strained relationship with your father. It could be because he neglected you until the age of twelve when he disinherited you and sent you to a bordering school."

Tony shot Dean a dirty look, his eyes demanding answers, and Dean shot Cas his own dirty look. The man in question sucked in a deep breath and said, "I am an angel of the lord.

"Sorta," Sam muttered closing the file and setting it on his bed. When DiNozzo looked his way he quickly said, "It's a long story."

"I don't even want to know," Tony responded sighing deeply, tilting his head back. Sometimes he wondered why he continued to help the Winchesters.

**SPN/NCIS**

Sam decided to stay behind, do his research thing, and see if there had been anymore deaths linked to the angel and demon. So, Dean found himself in the front seat of Tony's car. The man in question gripped his steering wheel tightly, his eyes periodically darting to the rearview mirror. He appeared to be keeping an extra eye on Cas, but the angel didn't seem to notice. Castiel was too busy looking around the car, his eyebrows narrowed.

"What's up dude?" Dean asked curiously, glancing back at the angel.

"There is something familiar about this car," Castiel responded slowly.

"Like what?"

"I am not sure, yet," Cas muttered continuing to look around. His eyes suddenly locked on Tony and he said, "You have done unspeakable things back here."

The older man cleared his throat and muttered, "That's none of your business."

"It's okay, Dean has done unspeakable things in his car, too."

"TMI, Cas," Dean snapped glaring back at his friend.

"Dean, I have told you before, I do not understand that reference. Perhaps you should give me a list so I have something to keep on hand when you decide to throw those terms at me."

"You know, for an angel, you can be a cheeky bastard sometimes."

Castiel didn't reply, he merely returned to his searching. Whatever he felt, lust aside, Dean had a feeling he wasn't going to share any details until he figured it out, so the hunter left him to his meandering, returning his gaze to Tony.

"How've you been?" he asked curiously.

"Good. You?" Tony flashed Dean a quick smile, his eyes saying 'really, kid, small talk.'

"Aside from the apocalypse starting, Dean is well," Cas commented leaning forward to join in the conversation, obviously through with his investigating for the time being.

Tony slammed on his brakes, nearly hitting a tan SUV stopped at a stop light. "The what?" Dean face palmed, shooting a glare Cas' way. This was going to be a long drive.

By the time they reached the naval yard, Tony had been filled in on what had been going on since they last saw each other. His face was several shades paler than usual, his knuckles nearly popping out of his hands as he gripped his steering wheel tighter.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked curiously.

"Oh, sure, just…" Tony trailed off, biting his lip. "Are you sure Satan…?"

"Lucifer," Cas corrected.

"_Lucifer_ is out there somewhere?"

"We're pretty sure," Dean replied before Castiel could say anything else. "Sam and I had a front row seat to his return." Dean tried to shake the images of Sam apologizing, of the doors at the convent slamming closed, of feeling trapped, burning light…

He shook his head, reaching for the door handle. "We should get inside before someone sees us."

"I can…" Cas started but Dean threw him a sharp look, cutting him off. They were already hurtling too much at Tony tonight. Riding on the coattails of a half-powered angel would probably do more harm than good.

It took a bit to get them inside, Tony had to distract the security guard, but eventually they were riding an elevator down to the morgue. While they road, Cas glanced around the small car curiously, his fingers twitching. He probably wanted to press the buttons or use whatever remaining powers he had to make the lift go faster, but he was refraining. The geeky angel was learning.

When the doors finally opened, Tony led them down a short hallway, stopping outside the morgue. He glanced inside a small window, nodded once, and then stepped in front of the doors, letting them slide open.

"Okay, I don't know how much time we've got, so make it quick," he informed Dean and Cas. The latter immediately walked towards the last storage cooler and pulled it open. He glance down at the body, his eyebrows furrowed, studying it closely.

"What is it?" Dean asked moving to stand next to him.

"He was killed by one of Raphael's foot soldiers," Cas responded slowly. He rested his hand on the forehead, ignoring Tony's protests, and his eyes slowly closed. He was quiet for a moment, but finally he reopened his blue eyes and said, "I am not sure which angel, but he was not alone. There were two more with him."

"Three angels on one demon? That's strange," Dean murmured looking down at the body.

"Strange indeed," Cas agreed removing his hand and closing the cooler. "I am not sure what my brother is planning, but it cannot be good."

"Understatement," Dean murmured just as the lights snapped on.

"What are you doing in here?" an unfamiliar, slightly accented voice questioned and the threesome turned towards it. Standing in the doorway, her dark hair braided down her back, brown eyes narrowed, was a woman Dean recognized but couldn't quite remember where he'd seen her. And believe him, she was the type he'd remember.

"Z, what…?" Tony started but he was cut off by the woman saying, "Castiel?"

To Dean's surprise, his angel buddy said, "Ziva?" Things had just gotten a bit more interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update. One of my other stories has become addicting to write and I've pretty much put everything else on hold. But I am slowly trying to put that story on the back burner in order to work on everything else. Not sure how well that'll turn out.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites last chapter. Leave me a comment if you can. And remember everything recognizable is not, nor will it ever be, mine.**

**See ya!**

* * *

It finally clicked, why Tony's car seemed familiar. Ziva had ridden in it on more than one occasion. He ignored the way his stomach clenched at the idea of Tony and Ziva together, especially with the unspeakable acts of coitus performed in the back seat. Instead he focused on the fact that there she stood, the woman he had drawn for weeks, looking very much the same as she did when he first met her.

"I was not expecting to see you again," she stated slowly, still eyeing the three men warily.

"Nor I," he replied softly. "It is-" what was the word? "-nice to see you again."

"Likewise," Ziva agreed nodding her head once. She then let her eyes settle on Tony and she repeated, "What are you doing in here? And who is that?" she pointed at Dean, watching him suspiciously.

"Dean," the hunter introduced, stepping forward. He offered Ziva his hand, but she made no move to take it, instead she merely looked at him with a curious expression on her face. "What?" he asked confused.

"You look familiar," she responded softly.

"I must have one of those faces," Dean replied but Cas caught the flicker of worry in his eyes. Not for the first time, he wished he still could see inside Dean's mind; find out what was making him nervous.

"Perhaps," Ziva stated. Cas could hear the skepticism in her voice. She then turned back to Tony and asked, "Are you planning to tell me what you are doing down here?"

"Would you believe me if I said we're lost?" Tony asked slowly, shrugging sheepishly. Ziva raised one eyebrow, her face looking exactly like Dean's when Cas said something the hunter deemed inappropriate. "Okay," Tony relented with a sigh, "Dean's dealt with this type of thing before."

"So, he is a cop?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Sorta," Tony admitted quietly.

"Does Gibbs know they are down here?"

"No, and he's not going to know."

"He'll know," Ziva pointed out matter-of-factly. "He always knows."

"Let me live in ignorance for a few minutes, Z, please," Tony replied sounding like Dean when Sam told him a piece of bad news. "Is that so much to ask?"

"We are done here," Cas announced before Ziva could say anything else. He thought about flying out of the morgue, but a small headshake from Dean told him to hold off. So, he opted to just follow Tony and Dean towards the door after the former closed the cooler door. As they walked outside, Ziva easily fell into step with them.

"What were you doing?" Ziva questioned the back of Tony's head.

"Letting them look at the body," Tony replied glancing over his shoulder.

"And did they find anything?"

"Cas says it might have been three on one," Tony responded evasively, looking ahead again.

"I believe I said…" Dean attempted to elbow Cas, resulting in a small wince and a swear word, but it got the point across. Castiel probably shouldn't say anything around Ziva. The less she knew the safer she'd be, as Dean would say. Though, Cas disagreed with that notion. The less she knew, the more likely she could be taken by surprise and killed, and Cas did not want her to be killed. But, he knew this was not how the Winchesters worked, so he sighed and said, "Precisely, three on one."

"One is dead," Ziva stated bluntly. "Perhaps I should look into the security footage, see if I can get a clean visual of the other two."

"You can try," Dean commented as Tony pushed the button on the elevator. "I'm not sure how helpful it'll be." Dean was quite right; the security footage would not help the case. Angel deaths tended to wipe out electronics within a three-mile radius. If they had been caught on camera, their faces would not have stayed recorded for long.

"Why?" Ziva asked curiously.

Before the guys could respond, the elevator doors opened and an unfamiliar voice asked, "What are you guys doing down here?"

**NCIS/SPN**

He looked like Harry Potter right down to the green eyes and round glasses. Dean wondered if the guy went through some kind of phase growing up, he looked the type, but he didn't bother asking because he and Sam had their own phases (Sam more so) and there really wasn't much point in embarrassing the nerd, so he merely asked, "What are _you_ doing down here?"

"I work here," the guy replied narrowing his eyes. "This is my morgue. Okay, not my morgue, it's more Doctor Mallard's morgue, but I am a very important member of autopsy. In fact, Doctor Mallard has let me assist him on several…"

"Sure you are, Jimmy," Tony said quickly, cutting the guy off, "but we're just leaving, so can you step aside?"

"But you haven't answered my question," Jimmy retorted watching as the group walked past him. "Can I at least have my bag?" Tony tossed the bag out at him and pressed the button for the Lobby. As the doors closed, Jimmy quickly asked, "You weren't doing weird…?" The rest of his words were cut off by the doors.

"Who was that?" Dean glanced over at Tony, noting the worried look on his face.

"That was our cue to get out of here," DiNozzo replied glancing at his watch. "It's almost three in the morning. Why are you guys still here?" he directed the question Ziva's way.

She merely rolled her eyes and said, "I was leaving when I noticed your car in the parking lot. Since I was fairly sure you left around 0100, looking swifty…"

"Shifty," Dean and Tony automatically corrected and she shared a quick look with Cas before rolling her eyes, and, to Dean's surprise, understanding flashed in the angel's eyes.

"Whatever," she stated slowly. "You looked _shifty_ and I thought something was wrong. Lo and behold, here you are," she gestured to Tony, "with this Dean man who may or may not be a 'cop,' and Castiel whom I met in a bar a few weeks ago."

"Wait what?" Tony and Dean said together, and it clicked for the latter. She was the girl from Cas' drawings; the one he claimed he wasn't stalking or dating. "Holy crap, you're her."

"What?" Ziva shot him a questioning look while Castiel looked about six seconds away from knocking Dean out with his fingers of doom. "What are you talking about?"

"Dean, I believe we should leave," Cas stated the moment the doors opened. He grabbed the hunter's arm and dragged him from the elevator, Dean very much aware of Tony curiously asking, "When did you meet him in a bar?"

The moment they were outside, they disappeared only to reappear at the motel. Sam jumped at their sudden entrance, but he merely returned to his research a second later, ignoring the smug look on Dean's face and the glare on Cas'.

"What's the matter, Cas? Didn't you want to talk to your girlfriend?" Dean teased, his grin widening when Castiel's glare intensified. "I think she would have appreciated the drawings of her."

"It was three angels and one demon," Cas informed Sam, ignoring Dean. He crossed the room, dropping into a chair next to the taller Winchester. "Raphael sent his foot soldiers after him, but I am not sure why."

"Yeah, there's nothing on my end either," Sam replied closing his computer lid. "No magical artifact, no sudden shift in power, nothing to explain why a group of angels would attack one demon. Other than the obvious of course."

"Just for the hell of it," Dean stated, moving across the room to grab a beer from the fridge. Sam made an 'exactly' type face and nodded. "So," Dean continued, popping the cap off his beer, "should we set up a stakeout at the building, see if we can catch the angels in another showdown?"

"I do not think that's necessary," Castiel responded softly, slowly getting to his feet, his eyes narrowing at the motel room door.

"Why's that?" Dean asked suspiciously, lowering his beer bottle onto the counter.

"They are already here," the angel answered just as the door flew off its hinges.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is really late and I know you guys want longer chapters, but here's something. I will try to get longer and quicker updates, I've just been a bit busy. I am sorry for not being on top of things, but I am trying.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites last chapter. You guys are amazing and patient which makes you even more amazing.**

**I don't own 'em, leave me a comment if you can, and thanks for reading.**

**See ya!  
**

* * *

"Tony, it is none of your business what I do," Ziva snapped at the older agent, stalking towards the door. "It would not matter to you if Castiel and I had sex because it has nothing to do with you."

"Did you have sex?" Tony asked trying and failing to sound casual. In fact, to Ziva, he sounded a bit like a jealous boyfriend. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. For a respected NCIS agent and investigator, sometimes Tony had the emotional range of a teenage boy.

"What did I…?" Ziva trailed off, eyebrows furrowing as she stepped outside. She and Tony had been right behind Castiel and his friend Dean. They had no car, as far as Ziva knew, so how on earth did they move so fast. Slowly, forgetting about their argument, she turned back to Tony. "Where did they go?"

"Where did _who_ go?" His voice and mannerisms were casual, but a flash of panic and uncertainty flickered across his eyes. Tony was hiding something, and Ziva had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

"Do not play stupid with me, Tony," she said sharply, pulling herself to her full five-six frame. "I am not in the mode."

"Mood," he quietly corrected but quickly waved it off when she glared at him. "It doesn't matter where they are, Z."

"No human being can move that fast even with a car," she pointed out testily. They had been hiding something from the beginning, and Ziva was tired of the lies. "Just tell me where they went."

"You're safer not knowing," Tony murmured trying to walk around Ziva. Quickly, she moved, blocking his path.

"What are you hiding from me?" she questioned softly, eyeing him cautiously. "Is it something terrible? Were they forcing you to do something illegal?" She didn't want to believe Castiel would do something to that magnitude, she hadn't gotten the criminal vibe off him, but her instincts had been wrong before.

"Believe me, Z, they are not the bad guys," Tony responded with a grim smile. "Dean may have a sketchy past, but what he does saves a lot of people."

"Then tell me what he does," Ziva insisted, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"It's not my secret to tell," Tony stated and walked around her, heading towards his car. Ziva turned, watching him go, her eyes narrowed. Something odd was going on, and Ziva made it her personal mission to find out what that was, and she'd start with this Dean guy.

**NCIS**

Raphael grabbed Cas by the throat, sending Dean and Sam back as they tried to take a step towards him. The taller crashed through the slightly ajar bathroom door, hitting the tub with a sickening _crack_ while the shorter hit the back wall, leaving a crack in the drywall before crashing to the floor.

"Your pets are a hard pair to find," Raphael snarled, tightening his hold on Cas. "Good-bye brother." With a flick of his wrist, Raphael hurtled Cas out the open door.

The angel flew a good thirty or forty yards before hitting asphalt hard. He bounced once, twice, three times, coming to rest on a highway. He coughed, tasting blood, painfully turning on his side to spit it out, only to roll out-of-the-way as a semi-truck flew past him.

Castiel staggered to his feet, wavering for a second, before flying back to the boys' room. He reappeared just in time to see Sam send Raphael away with a banishing sigil. The taller Winchester took a second to breathe before crossing the room to help his dazed brother up.

"How the hell did he find us?" Dean asked, winded, wrapping an arm around his torso.

"I think he sensed me," Cas replied guilty. He went through all this trouble trying to keep the Winchesters hidden, and he's the one to lead Raphael straight to them. "This is my fault."

"Hey, he was going to find us eventually," Sam stated softly, hair falling into his face, sticking to the blood running down the side of his head. He brushed it aside and continued, "This isn't your fault."

"Yeah," Dean agreed nodding. "Besides, sasquatch here took care of him." He patted Sam on the chest before slowly moving across the room. Carefully he sat down on his bed, arm still protectively wrapped around him; the only sign that he was hurt. Castiel wished he could heal the brothers.

"What the hell happened here?" a familiar voice asked from the doorway, and the trio turned to see Tony eyeing them worriedly.

"It's a long story," Dean replied struggling to his feet. "Did you take care of your girlfriend?"

Cas didn't like the fact that Dean called Ziva Tony's 'girlfriend.' He wasn't sure why exactly, but it didn't sit well in his stomach. That could also be the six or seven broken ribs that were taking their sweet time healing themselves, but the angel seriously doubted it.

**NCIS**

"Ziva's suspicious," Tony responded seriously, opting to ignore Dean's girlfriend comment. He also decided to ignore the spat he and Ziva had, deciding to focus on the two injured demon hunters and their seemingly bloody yet uninjured angel friend. "Really, what happened?"

"We took care of it," Dean replied already starting to pack his stuff, "but not for long. He'll be back, and he'll be pissed. So, we need to find a new place to hide."

"And where exactly are you thinking?" Tony asked curiously, looking between the two brothers. They exchanged a quick glance, obviously having some type of silent conversation, before Dean looked back at DiNozzo and said, "How big if your place?"

**NCIS**

There were exactly seven Dean Winchesters in the continental United States, and three of them were dead. She had checked out the other four, but they didn't pan out. With a sigh, Ziva reached forward to turn off her computer, but stopped when her eyes settled on the three dead men.

Morbid curiosity got the better of her, and she clicked on the middle name. Her eyes widened slightly when she found the man she was looking for and quickly started reading. According to this, he had died four years ago in St. Louis only to mysteriously return from the dead a year later at some bank robbery in Milwaukee.

Reading further, Ziva wasn't sure whether to be impressed or a little wary of Dean Winchester. He and his brother were wanted for murder, credit fraud, grave desecration, and a few dozen other broken laws. The agent on their case, Victor Hendrickson, managed to capture them twice, but they escaped the first time only to die in a gas explosion a year afterwards. Hendrickson and half a dozen others died, too.

Obviously Dean Winchester was still alive, and Ziva was willing to bet Sam was, too. She still wasn't sure where Castiel and Tony fit in, but she was beginning to think that Castiel was either an accomplice or being forced to work with these brothers while Tony was…

Why would Tony be helping these felons? Ziva thought back to her conversation with Tony. He had flat-out said Dean was a good guy. He had even said Dean saved lives, but he also said Dean's past was sketchy. This was starting to sound like a plot to one of McGee's books.

Frustrated, Ziva ran her hands down her face. She shut her computer down, getting to her feet. She just needed to stop stressing over it. She trusted Tony, and he obviously trusted this Dean man. And a part of her refused to believe Castiel was involved in anything remotely illegal. But a gut feeling wouldn't leave her alone. They were hiding something, something huge, quite possibly life threatening.

"What would Gibbs do?" she murmured lightly tapping her foot.

"He'd be all scowly and wondering why you were here," a voice said from behind Ziva. The ex-assassin turned slowly, eyes settling on Abby. "Why are you here again?"

"Why are you?" Ziva asked curiously, folding her arms behind her.

"It's four-thirty. I always come here this early," Abby replied with a 'you know this, Ziva' type look. "But that doesn't answer my…"

A group of men appeared out of nowhere, cutting Abby off, and a familiar voice said, "Damn it, Cas, I said we'd drive!"

Four sets of eyes settled on both Abby and Ziva while the two girls stared at Tony, Dean, Castiel, and a clearly alive Sam Winchester. It was quiet for a quarter of a minute, but finally Abby said, "That was very unexpected."


End file.
